


Finale Goodbye

by mostlytgp



Category: The Good Place, tgp - Fandom, thegoodplace
Genre: Gen, Michael - Freeform, TGP, The Bad Place, cheleanor, chidi anagonye - Freeform, eleanor shellstrop - Freeform, tgp finale, the good place - Freeform, the good place finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlytgp/pseuds/mostlytgp
Summary: So i was wondering how Michael was acting before he had to reboot Chidi so I made this lol. Follow my instagram @chidiscenes heheh :) Also there’s only one chapter since it’s a one-shot thing. Leave comments if you wanna lol





	Finale Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Eleanor and Chidi watch their memories in the season 3 finale of The Good Place. Don’t read if you haven’t watched it yet & don’t want spoilers!!

“Bye, Chidi.” She grabs my face and places a final kiss on my lips. It’s soft and tender, yet intense. I wish we didn’t have to go through with this, but I know it’s what has to be done. I feel her eyes watching me when I followed Michael to his office but I can’t look back. I’d break down in front of her, which would be bad for the both of us.

 

Michael locks the room so no one would disturb us. He tells me that he told the others to go home so I won’t feel pressured or overwhelmed before I get rebooted. We walk over to the window, where Jason was when he couldn’t understand the concept of me getting rebooted. He hesitates then says, “Okay, here it goes...” and holds up his hand as if to snap. I yell “Wait!” right before he can reboot me. His puzzled look tells me he thought this was going to be quick. I need a moment to gather all my thoughts. Then, I start to talk.

 

“Michael, we have been through so much. I mean, I know that I don’t remember a lot of our relationship, but these past few months have really been amazing because of you. You and Janet reunited the soul squad on Earth. You helped me in ways no one else could, not even Eleanor. So, thank you.”

 

_Eleanor_. She needs to know how much she means to me.

 

“Michael, I need you to remind Eleanor that I love her. I always have and I always will, even if I don’t know it. She means so much to me that I can’t even begin to describe to her how amazing she is. I love her so much and I know how hard this is for her. So, every time you see that she is about to break down and start crying, remind her that I love her and I will miss her so much. She’ll always be that hot, sexy Arizona girl who brought me out of my shell and helped me become the best version of myself.”

 

He nods and says, “Oh, Chidi, of course” with a slight crack in his voice. He takes off his tear-stained glasses and wipes them and his eyes with a cloth from his pocket. He sniffles and says, “okay” with a crack in his voice. He lifts up his hand once more and says, “Goodbye, Chidi. See you soon” and the last thing I see is Michael right before his fingers snapped. 


End file.
